leagueoflegendsfandomcom_sk-20200214-history
Malzahar/Ability Details
Abilities (50 level) health and 20 (5 level) (+1.0 per bonus attack damage) attack damage (bonus autoattack damage isn't noticed in tooltip or voidling's stats, but it affects damage done by voidling). The voidlings benefit from Malzahar's armor penetration. Voidlings grow after 7 seconds (+50% base damage and armor), and Frenzy after 14 seconds (increased attack speed). *'Voidlings' armor:' 30 (45 after 7 seconds) *'Voidlings' magic resistance:' 50 *'Voidlings' attack speed:' 0.831 (1.496 after 14 seconds) *'Voidlings' movement speed:' 451 Voidlings will always attack the target affected by Malzahar's most recently cast Malefic Visions. If there are no targets affected by Malefic Visions, it will attack Malzahar's targets. Voidlings will prioritize Nether Grasp's target above all others. |innatedetail = Summon Voidling is a passive ability that gains a charge every time Malzahar uses a champion ablity. After gaining 3 charges, Malzahar's next ability cast will summon a Voidling pet. The Voidlings gain increased stats depending on how long they've been summoned, and die after 21 seconds. * Voidlings act as uncontrollable pets, but prioritize attacking targets in this order: *#The champion being affected by *#The enemy unit affected by the most recent *#The enemy unit Malzahar is autoattacking * Voidlings benefit from Malzahar's bonus attack damage and armor penetration on their attacks. * Summoner spells do not grant or consume Summon Voidling charges. * Summon Voidling does not have a cap for how many Voidlings can be active at any given time. With enough cooldown reduction Malzahar can have 3 Voidlings out at the same time. * If Malzahar dies while one or more Voidlings are active, the Voidlings will remain idle for their rest of the duration. * Voidlings do not proc . |firstname = Call of the Void |firstinfo = (Active): Malzahar opens up two portals to the Void. After a short delay, power erupts from them, dealing magic damage and silencing all enemies caught between the portals. *'Cooldown:' 9 seconds *'Range to center of wall:' 900 *'Wall width:' 400 (estimate) |firstlevel = |firstdetail = Call of the Void is a linear area of effect ability. After a 0.5 second delay, two waves of void energy are fired from each end point to the other. Enemy units hit receive magic damage and are silenced for a short time. * Call of the Void has a brief channel time (0.6s) upon cast before it activates. * Call of the Void provides vision of a small area around it. |secondname = Null Zone |secondinfo = (Active): Malzahar creates a zone of negative energy for 5 seconds. Enemies that stand in the zone take magic damage every second equal to a percentage of their max health. Damage to monsters is capped. *'Cooldown:' 14 seconds *'Range to center of AoE:' 800 *'Diameter of AoE:' 250 (estimate) *'Maximal damage vs. monsters': 130 (estimated) | secondlevel = |seconddetail = Null Zone is a ground targeted area of effect ability that creates a negative zone at the target location. Enemy units within the zone take magic damage every second equal to a percentage of their maximum health. * Null Zone begins dealing damage 0.25 seconds after being cast. * Null Zone has no cast time. * Null Zone does not proc . |thirdname = Malefic Visions |thirdinfo = (Active): Malzahar infects his target's mind, dealing magic damage every half second for 4 seconds. If the target dies while afflicted by the visions, they pass the curse on to a nearby enemy unit, refreshing the duration and restoring mana to Malzahar. Malzahar's Voidlings are attracted to affected units. *'Range:' 650 |thirdlevel = |thirddetail = Malefic Visions is a targeted damage over time ability that deals magic damage every 0.5 seconds to a target enemy unit for 4 seconds. If the target dies before Malefic Visions expires Malzahar gains a flat amount of mana, and the closest enemy unit to the dying target is debuffed with Malefic Visions with a refreshed duration. * will automatically attack any target afflicted with the most recent Malefic Visions. * Malefic Visions cannot be removed with . * Malefic Visions does not proc . |ultiname = Nether Grasp |ultiinfo = (Active): Malzahar grips his target in an engulfing void of energy and begins channeling, dealing magic damage every half second while suppressing the target for up to 2.5 seconds. *'Cost:' 150 mana *'Range:' 700 |ultilevel = |ultidetail = Nether Grasp is a channeled tether-like damage over time ability that initiates a channel for 2.5 seconds, suppressing a target enemy champion and applying a tether to it for the duration. While in range of the tether, the target takes magic damage every 0.5 seconds. Both the suppression and tether are removed if the channel is stopped or interrupted. * Nether Grasp's suppress can be cleansed with abilities like and , and by . ** Nether Grasp's suppression and tethered damage effects are separate. If the suppress is removed, Nether Grasp will continue to deal damage unless the channel is interrupted or the tether is broken by moving away. * Nether Grasp is a channeled ability and can be interrupted with crowd control like stuns and silences. * Nether Grasp will end prematurely if Malzahar attempts another action, e.g. moving or casting other abilities. ** Using summoner spells will not interrupt the channel, provided that Malzahar does not need to move to use them. }} Category:Champion Ability Details